1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hybrid car.
2. Description of Related Art
As a hybrid car, a hybrid car in which an engine, a motor generator, and a driving wheel and an electric motor are configured to be connected to three shafts of a power split mechanism and a braking force is given to a vehicle wheel by a braking device when the engine is started in a case where a shift position is a non-traveling position while the hybrid car is stopped is disclosed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-230255). In this hybrid car, a vibration of the vehicle during the start of the engine is suppressed by the control described above.